Can You Melt My Icy Heart
by therealChahiro
Summary: Kakashi and his student run into two mysterious women.What shall he do?
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"asked a young woman with blood red hair.The woman walking infront of her stopped immediately and stood stock still.Suddenly,she whirled around"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE YET?"she yelled while opening her arms to gesture the forest surrounding them.The young woman shrunk back."Well,it IS the Village Hidden in the Leaves."The young woman saw that she had crossed the invisible line and began to sprint away from the older woman."Get back here you mindless twit!"yelled the woman while grabbing a kunai and chasing after the blood red haired girl.

A man with silver hair was intently watching a young man with blue hair training.His head abruptly snapped to the side as he stared at a spot in the forest.The young girl with blood red hair came rocketing our of the woods and slammed into the blue haired boy.After the cloud of dust subsided,the young woman was seen on top of the young man.The blue haired boy opened his eyes to see entrancing crystal blue orbs staring back at him.He then noticed a weight on top of him and looked down.Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks."Oh dear.Uhhhh...hello?"

The silver haired man walked over toward the two younger people and stopped near their heads."Well,well,well,now what do we have here?"he asked while raising his eyebrow and chuckling."ACK!Sensei!I forgot that you were here!"exclaimed the young man.That made the silver haired man chuckle even more.He watched as the blood red haired girl got of off his student and brush herself off.He could swear that he saw her cheeks tinted with red.

"Kyoko!We don't have time to be fooling around with boys."the black haired woman said as she walked out from the shadows of the woods.The silver haired man's one visible eye widened as the other woman appeared._'How can this be!I didn't sense her coming!'_ he thought with a twinge of fear."I wasn't sensei."said the young girl bowing to the black haired woman."So Kyoko is your name,huh?"the silver haired man inquired."It is no business of yours."said the black haired woman while standing infront of Kyoko."I guess you have a point."the silver haired one replied while giving a slight bow of respect.

"The name is Hatake Kakashi.This young man is my student,Sukijo Matsunake."the silver haired man said while pointing at the blue haired boy.Matsunake bowed at the mention of his name.Kyoko slightly bowed,but the black haired woman did nothing but stare at Kakashi with an unreadable face."Kakashi:The Copy Ninja,the man who copied over 1,000 techniques.Keep working on Kyoko."said the black haired woman while beginning to walk away."Wait!I didn't get your name!"Kakashi called to her retreating figure."I didn't give it."she replied and walked off into the distance.

"Well,THAT was interesting.Where do you think they were headed?"Matsunake asked."Something tells me that they're heading toward Konohoa.That might be why they're going toward the entrance of our village."Kakashi answered with a sarcastic tone."Yeah.Maybe.I guess. are you gonna do about it?"Matsunake inquired.  
"Do about it?Why should I do anything?"  
"You're supposed to protect the village from harm!...And she looks harmful!"  
"You just want to see your GIRLFRIEND again."  
"Not true!...AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Right.And my name isn't Kakashi."  
"Are you serious!You've been lying to me this whole time!How could you?"  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
"I'm not even sure anymore.I hung out with you too long.You're rubbing off on me."  
"Whatever."Kakashi ended the conversation by picking up his favorite book,Icha Icha Paradise.  
"Must you read those perverted books?"  
"You're just mad because you arent mature enough to purchase such books.Trust me when I say 'they help'."  
"WOAH!TMI!Let's head home before I find out more unneccesary info that I didn't want to know!"Matsunake exclaimed while running towards Konohoa.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi watched his student bound away with an amused look that had a tint of pride in it."Sukijo Matsunake.You shall make a fine protector of the village one day." he muttered under his breath as he put his book away and bounded after his student.In what seemed as no time at all, Kakashi and Matsunake reached their destination, Konohoa,the Village Hidden in the Leaves.When they came to the front gates,they heard orders being shourted to open the gates as tey were recongnized by the guardsmen.

"Matsunake-kun,Kakashi-sempai,it is good to see that you have returned safely.Especially you,Matsunake.Your sensei is known for his brutal training techniques."said one of the guardsmen jokingly."Trust me,you don't need to tell ME that."Matsunake replied while laughing."Have you seen a black haired woman with a blood red haired girl with her?"Kakashi asked,his face abruptly serious."Those two?You just missed them.The last I checked,the were heading towards the Hokage.Why do you ask?"the guardsmen asked seeing Kakashi's reaction to his answer.

"It doesn't matter now.All that matters is that we stop them.Sound the alarm!"Kakashi ordered,now slightly worried.All of a sudden the gate was in turmoil.Everyone was screaming "INTRUDERS!"While everyone else was running around like chickens with their head cut off,Kakashi and Matsunake started towards the Hokage.

The nameless woman and Kyoko had just finished speaking with the Hokage when out of the blue,they were surrounded by ninjas.  
"What is the meaning of this?"asked the Hokage.  
"These women are assassins,sent to kill you!"said a random ninja.  
"And who has told you such a thing?"the Hokage countered.  
"I did."Kakashi claimed from the doorway of the room.The group moved and made a passage for him."And why would you make such strong accusations of our guests?"the Hokage asked with curiousity.Kakashi's only response was to lower his head.

"Forgive him.It won't happen again.Will it,Kakashi-san?"  
"Ie,Hokage-sempai."  
"Good.I hope we have come to an agreement.Good day to you and your student.Iruka!Please show our guests to their quarters.You are all dismissed,except you,Kakashi."Kakashi received a mix of sympathetice glances,triumphant snickers,whispers of good luck,along with a triumphant glare from the black haired woman,as she and Kyoko followed Iruka out of the room."Kakashi.Quiet.Listen.I want you to keep an eye on those two.I saw the same thing you did.I guess we'll just have to keep our guard up until their alternitive motives are revealed."Kakashi only nodded.A few minutes later,the Hokage dismissed him with a tired wave of his hand.  
"The Hokage ripped you a new one,huh?"Iruka asked while motioning to the bartender to give Kakashi a drink."The usual?"asked the bartender.Kakashi only nodded.  
"Do can it,Iruka.I really don't want to put up with your antics at the moment."  
"Gee,that bad?Since when have you not wanted to put up with my antics?I must be getting rusty."

But Kakashi wasn't even listening.Instead,he was thinking about their 'guests'.If they were after the Hokage,and if the black haired woman was as dangerous as she looke,she would have had him dead before anyone got to them."You're awfully quiet,Kakashi."Iruka stated with a look of curiousity.Kakashi shrugged in response.After he had finished the drink before him,he rose to his feet and left to go find Matsunake."Heaven knows what trouble he's gotten himself into."Kakashi whispered with a chuckle.

Kakashi found Matsuanke in a clearing a few minutes from his home,training."What have you been doing?I KNOW you haven't been training this hard for the whole time I was gone.OK,better question,how much is the repair going to cost?"Kakashi asked in a wry tone.Matsunake's answer was an offended glare.After a few moments of silence they both burst out laughing."But seriously,what have you been up to?"Kakashi asked while cocking his eyebrow."Uhhhh...nothing?"Matsunake replied while trying not to blush from the day's earlier events.

Flasback(iness!)  
Matsunake was running around looking for his sensei when it hit him."The bar."he said in pure annoyance.He swiftly turned around and impacted with someone.He fell to the ground and felt something under him,and it wasn't ground.He opened his eyes and saw the same entrancing blue orbs that he saw that same morning.After a few seconds it clicked in his mind what had just transpired.He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized that he was now on top of her."Get a room"growled the black haired woman in annoyance.Matsunake jumped up as quickly as he could and offered Kyoko his hand to help her up.Kyoko nodded her thanks and looked away blushing.She then ran off to catch up to her teacher.For some reason he felt very disappointed,and he couldn't figure out why.  
End Flashback

While Matsunake was having his flashback he had a satisfied look on his face."Earth to Matsuanke!Come in,Matsunake!"Kakashi teased while waving his hand in Matsunake's face."She was THAT good,huh?"he asked,knowing it would send his student over the edge."Ya,she's amazing...Huh?What!...Kakashi!"at that point Matsuanke broke free from his dream world and stared at Kakashi,horrified by what he had just said.  
"I-I-I-It wasn't like that!I don't like that look on your face!...Shut up!Nothing happened!  
"One.I didn't say anything.Two.What look?Oh,you mean this look of pure enjoyment at watching you squirm?Three.SOMETHING happened.And four.WHAT wasn't like that?"  
"...Shut up!Stop messing with my head!Stop thinking like that!"  
"...At least I think!"  
"Hardly!And only about dirty stuff!"  
"Oh,and you don't!"  
"No!I'm too busy training!"  
"Ya,so you can impress your GIIIIIRLFRIEND!"

(Author's Note:I must give a BUNCH of credit to my "lover" Ashley.She helped me when I got stuck and she threatened me every day to finish it.I love you man!hugs AshleyEverybody leave LOTS of comments!Love you all!)


End file.
